This invention is directed to personal care, and more particularly to stein care products including color cosmetics, which have been found to possess improved skin substantivity characteristics.
Water and wear resistance are vital properties to skin protection products, since contact with water by perspiration and swimming, can destroy the effectiveness of an otherwise beneficial skin care product. Where greater protective qualities, high water resistance, and substantive barrier characteristics, are desired in a skin care product, it is customary in the art to incorporate various organic waxes, organic resins, and organic polymers, into the skin care product in order to achieve these goals.
What has been discovered in accordance with the present invention is that certain silicone based materials can be employed as viable alternatives to the organic waxes, resins, and polymers, customarily used heretofore. Specifically, the silicone based material is an aqueous latex of a crosslinked polydiorganosiloxane.
While the aqueous latex of the crosslinked polydiorganosiloxane is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,341 issued Apr. 22, 1986, which is incorporated herein by reference, the use of the aqueous latex of the '341 patent in the manner setforth in accordance with the present invention, has not been previously exploited. Thus, insofar as the '341 patent is concerned, the use of the aqueous latex therein is described with reference to (i) coatings and impregnants for paper or fabric products, (ii) construction coatings, (iii) film cast products, (iv) thick cast parts, (v) caulking, and (vi) electrically conductive films.
There is no suggestion in the '341 patent that the aqueous latex compositions described therein would possess utility in the personal care arena.